Days, Weeks, Months, A Year
by baileybeagle
Summary: A year ago Annie disappeared and Jack never had the chance to tell her he loved her. A lot changes in a year, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**Disclaimer: So Werid and characters do not belong to me.**

JACK'S P.O.V.

Days, week and months have gone by. Yet I have not heard from you. No e-mail, letter or phone call so that I know you're all right. I think of you, miss you and wish you were here. It's been a year since you've disappeared. I will not stop looking until I find you and and tell you that 'I love you.'

'Where are you? Are you all right? What made you disappear?'

These are the questions that run through my mind.

I miss you dragging me on your paranormal adventures, but it was hard for me to believe in that stuff. Sometimes I found you as irritating as Fi and I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with you.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

Jack closed his journal and looked out the window still thinking of Annie. A knock at the door and Jack went to answer it, hoping as he always did that it was Annie. Disappointed to see that it's just Fi, Carey and Clu.

JACK'S P.O.V.

I invite them in and put my journal in the desk drawer where I keep it.

"Hey, we were going to the movies, do you want to go with us?" Fi asked. "No thanks, I have alot to do around here." I lie. "Like writing in your journal? You're thinking about Annie again aren't you?" Fi asked. "What makes you say that?" I asked. "Because every since Annie disappeared, you've been keeping a journals." Carey replied. "Jack, why don't you come to the movies with us? You need to get out every once in a while." Fi says trying to convince me and I know she's right, but I'm just not in the mood.

I shake my head no.

"Come on, it will take you mind off things." Fi repeats and I'm starting to get a little irritated with her. "No thanks, I have alot of work to do around here." I say again. "Jack, we all miss, Annie." Clu says speaking up for the first time. "I never got a chance to tell her..." I begin, but shut my mouth before I can continue. "Never got a chance to tell her what?" Fi asked. "That I fell in love with her." I say with a sigh. "You fell in love with, Annie?" Carey asked, as I looked from one face to the next seeing shock. . "Yes, but I never got a chance to tell her." I say again. "You will." Fi says and sounds sure of herself. "How do you know? No one knows where she is or if something has happened to her." I say and the thought that you might be dead runs through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**Disclaimer: So Werid and characters do not belong to me.**

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

A couple of hours later I return home from the movies. Realizing that during the whole time I was gone I had not thought of Annie once.

Once home I go to the refrigarator and get a drink. Seeing a message on my answering machine, I hit play.

"Ja...Jack, I hope this is your number..." I almost dropped my drink, hearing a voice I had not heard in a year...Annie.

I finished listening to the message, then grabbed my keys and cell my way out the door I called, Fi and told her about the message.

"Yes, I'm sure it was Annie...no, she wanted to talk to me alone first...all right...all right, bye." I hung up the phone and started the car. Finally on my way to see Annie ...after a year.

'Why had she run away and why was she coming home now? How much had she changed? If I tell her that I love her, will she feel the same?'

These are the questions that run through my mind and many more. It seems every light I come to...turns red, just as I pull up.

I finally reach the park, look around and finally see Annie sitting on a park bench, but she's not alone. To my surprise there is a baby in her arms. I started to walk to walk toward her and she met me half way.

"Hi, Jack." Was all Annie could say, before she started to cry.

I reached out to touch her and she nearly jumped out of her skin. I led her back to the bench, where we sat and I waited for her to calm down. I waited for her to stop crying long enough to answer questions.

I didn't understand, just looking at the...I knew the baby was Annie's.

'Had she met someone? Where was the baby's father? Was he still in their life?'

Annie must have seen the confused look on my face and seemed to be reading my mind.

"I...I was raped. A couple of weeks later I found out I was pregnant. Once I found out I left, so no one would know. I was going to give her up for adoption, but one look into her face and I couldn't do it." Annie said looking down as the back down at her baby and started to cry harder.

I wanted to reach out and hold her, but at that moment. I couldn't piece together what I was feeling.

'Mad? Hurt? I wanted to yell at her for leaving.'

"Annie, you should have come to me. I've been thinking you were dead for the past year and a half. So has everyone else!" I yelled. "I know, Jack and I'm sorry. I was scared and didn't know what else to do. I need some time to think some things over." Annie said looking into my face. "It took you over a year to think things over?" I asked. "No, there were so many times I wanted to come home, but I couldn't. I thought of you every night and most nights I cried myself to sleep." Annie told me and I could see the pain in her eyes, but there was also fear.

"Why couldn't you come home sooner?" I asked. "Be...because I was afraid he would come after Elena and I." Annie told me. "Who?" I inquired. "The guy that raped me...he said if I ever told anyone, he would hunt me down and kill me." Said Annie. "Then why did you come home now? Why are you not running anymore?" I asked. "Because I'm tired of runing and Elena needs a place to call home. If he's going to kill me, at least Elena will be safe with the people I love." Said Annie. "This guy is not going to kill you, because we're all going to protect you. Do you want to go see everyone else?" I asked. "Eve...everyone else?" Annie asked. "Yes, Ned, Irene, Clu, Carey, my mom, Fi and..." I started. "My parents, I don't know that I'm ready to face everyone just yet." Annie told me. "Then what do you wan to do?" I asked. "I'm going to check into a hotel and I want you to take Elena to my parents. Just tell them...who she is and that I need them to take care of her." Tears in her eyes as she looked down at Elena. "No, I'm not going to do that, because as soon as I do. You'll leave and I'll never see you again." I said looking into her eyes and she looked into mine.

"Why do you have to make this so hard?" Annie asked, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Because I love you." I blurted out, before I could stop. "What?" Annie asked, as her eyes widen in surprise. "No...nothing. I di..." My voice trailed off. "Did you just say you love me?" Annie asked. "Would it change you mind about leaving?" I asked. "I don't know, because I don't know how I feel about you and everything else that's going on in my life right now." Annie replied.

I looked away, so she wouldn't see that she had hurt me.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I need to get caught up in my own life and think of what's best for Elena. Before I even think about a relation ship." Annie told me and I knew she had seen the hurt in my eyes.

She took one of my hands and I looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She repeated . "If you want Elena to be taken to your parents, I suggest you do that yourself and tell them yourself. Why did you call me?" I asked. "I...I don't know." Was all Annie said.


	3. Chapter 3

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**Disclaimer: So Werid and characters do not belong to me.**

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

"Maybe if you don't know why you called me, then maybe you never should have called." I said, turned and started to walk away. "Jack, wait." I heard Annie call, sound like she was about to cry. "What?" I asked, turning back to face her.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"I do love you, but I'm confused right now and I know that is not the way to start a relationship." She said and seemed to be pleading with me to understand.

I did understand, but after everything that happened...I didn't know what to think or what to do. I walked back to the bench and sat down next to her.

"Jack, I need your help to get passed this fear and confusion." Annie said taking my hand and I looked into her face.

This time I saw most of the fear and pain was gone. What else could I do?

"Okay, how can I help?" I asked.

Then for the first time since I arrived to meet her...she smiled and reminded me of a few years ago when she used to drag me on the paranormal adventures.

"Will you go with me to see my parents and help me explain to them about Elena?" Annie asked. "So you're going to stay?" I asked. "Jack...for now, but I don't know for how long." She told me. "If you leave I'm going with you." I told her. "Ja..." Annie began, but I cut her off. "Annie, you can't run forever. At least here you have friends, familey and a place for Elena to call home. Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked. "Yes, but..." Annie began. "Then stay here, we'll go to the police and make a report. They'll find the guy that did this to you and you won't have to live in fear anymore." I said. "Like I said, Jack. I don't know how long I'm going to stay." Annie repeated.

I let out a sigh getting frustrated Annie.

"Jack, I just don't feel safe staying in one place anymore." Said Annie. "Do you trust me?" I asked. "A little, it's hard for me to trust anyone right now." Annie replied. "You trusted me enough to call me." I reminded her. "I'm not sure who to trust right now." Annie said with a tired sigh. "You trust your parents, my mom, Fi, Clu, Carey, Ned and Irene, don't you?" I inquired. "I guess, is there anywhere where we can go and talk?" Annie asked. "Sure, come on." I said grabbing the dippar bag, duffel bag and carseat.

Then we headed for my car, Annie put strapped Elena into her carseat and the hesitated for a moment before getting in the passengers side. As I got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Where are we headed?" Annie asked. "How about to my apartment?" I suggested.  
>"Wh...what?" Annie asked and I saw fear cross her face. "Just to talk." I told her. "All right." Annie agreed, but I could see that she was still a little scared as we headed for my apartment. "We'll have to talk to everyone sooner or later." I reminded her. "I know, but I'm just not ready yet. What do you think they will say?" Annie asked. "They won't judge you, besides we all missed you and have been worried about you. I know everyone will be happy to see you and relieved to see you." I told her. "How do I explain, Elena?" Annie asked as she looked toward the back seat. "Just tell them the truth and they won't judge you." I reassured her, as we pulled into the parking lot of my building.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**Disclaimer: So Werid and characters do not belong to me.**

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next morning Annie woke up to Jack making beakfast. She stopped in the doorway, noticing Jack had Elena in her carseat. (Jack didn't have anything else to put Elena in,)

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

I turned around and noticed Annie in the doorway. I put the french toast on two plates and set them on the table.

"How did you sleep last night?" I asked. "Better then I have in a long time."Annie replied. Elena, ha already had a dippar change and a bottle." I informed her. "Thank you, last night was the first time in a long time I didn't have a nightmare. I guess I got relaxed enough to actually fall asleep." As she grabbed a cup of coffee. "How long has it been since you slept that good?" I inquired. "Since before I was ra...raped." Annie replied. "Are you ready to face everyone or do you want to wait a little longer?" I asked. "I'm not ready to face everyone, but if I don't do it today. I probably won't be able to face them at all." Annie said looking over at Elena. "Why don't you get dressed after you eat and then we'll go face everyone." I suggested. "All right." Annie said.

A few minutes later Annie finished eating and went to get dressed. A little while later after I called my mom and told her to have everyone meet at the house, we were on our way. As I drove Annie seemed nervous, couldn't sit still and kept looking back at Elena.

"It's going to be all right." I reasured her. "What if..." Annie began. "No one will judge you, what happened to you wasn't your fault." I told her. "How do you know they won't judge me?" Annie asked. "For the same reason that you do...because we are your family and friends." I told her.

She continued to look nervous and seemed even more so when we reached my mom's house.

"We're here!" I announced as walking into the living room.

"Wh..." Fi began. "This is my daughter, Elena." Annie said before Fi could finish her question. "Daughter?" Annie's mother asked. "Yes." Was all Annie could say looking down at her sleeping daughter. "Is she the reason you ran away?" Fi asked. "Yes." Annie said again. "Who is Elena's father? Where is he?" Annie's father asked. "I...I don't know. I was ra...raped." Annie said and I could see the tears in her eyes.

Everyone looked at Annie in astonishment.

"What made you come home?" My mom asked. "I was tired of running and Elena needs a place to call home." Annie said looking from face to face. "Where are you staying?" Annie's mom asked. "Last night I stayed at Jack's. I slept on the bed and her took the couch." Annie replied. "Where are you going to stay now that you're back?" Annie's mother asked. "I don't know." Annie admitted. "You can stay with me." I said. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Said Annie. "Why? You stayed last night." I reminded her. "I know, could we talk in private?" Annie asked looking at me. "Sure, why don't you let everyone get to know, Elena." I suggested.

Annie handed Elena to her mother and as everyone gathered around . I followed Annie out onto the porch and sat down on the steps next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

For about a minute we sat there in silence and then Annie spoke.

"I don't know where to begin. Jack, I do love you, but it's been so long since I have trusted anyone." Annie told me. "Last night you told me you trusted me and everyone in that living room. Now you're telling me you don't trust anyone? Annie, you know I love you, but I don't know...how much more of this I can take. I want you to trust me." I said looking over and looking into her face. "I guess, I just need a little...time." Annie replied looking into my eyes. "How much is a little time?" I asked. "You're asking me things, I don't know the answer to the questions right now." Annie replied and started to cry.

This time when I put an arm around Annie's shoulder, she did not jump or pull away. We just sat there for a while and when I saw the sun begining to set. I pointed it out to Annie. After watching the sun set, Annie and I headed back into the house. Everyone gathered around us.

"Are you home for good?" Fi asked. "I don't know." Annie told her. "How can you not know?" Clu asked. "I might have to leave again." Annie replied. "To go where?" Annie's father asked as tears filled in Annie's mother's eyes. "I don't know for sure yet." Annie replied and I have a feeling there was more then what she was telling everyone.

I made a note to myself to ask her about it later.

"Jack." Someone says. "What?" I asked, shaking my head to clear it. "You seemed a million miles away. What were you thinking about?" Fi asked. "Annie." I replied. "What about, Annie?" Fi asked. "She's still thinking about leaving ." I told FI. "Why?" Fi asked and seemed a little surprised. "I don't know, but I'm going to ask her about it later." I replied. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" Fi asked. "Yes, that's why if she leaves...I'm going with her." I repeated. "Hey, what are you two talking about?" Annie asked. "I'Il give you a little time, while I go talk to, Carey." Fi said and walked away.

"What were you talking about?" Annie said once again. "You and if you leave again. If you leave again I'm going with you." I said. "Jack, I thought we went through this." Annie said with a sigh. "We did, but I'm not going to change my mind about going with you. Why are you thinking of leaving again?" I asked. "Because if I stay, he will come after me." Annie replied. "Then he will have to go through all of us, to get to you." I told Annie. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, because of me." Annie told me. "Sounds like two things to me.

One you're giving up and

Two you know who it is." I said. "Jack, I'm not giving up." Annie replied. "Then you know who raped you?" I asked. "No...no, I don't." Annie said looking around the room. "Don't worry, no one is paying any attention to us. Why would you protect the person that raped you?" I asked. "How can I and why would I protect my rapist?" Annie asked me."I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Isaid. "There is nothing to tell. I don't know who he is or where he is." Annie said as my mom walked up. "Is everything okay?" My mom asked. "Yeah, we were just talking." I told her. "Annie, your parents are waiting to talk to you." My mom told her.

Annie walked to the couch where Annie's parents sat with Elena.

"So what were you two talking about?" My mom asked. "Nothing, just catching up." I lied. "You two seemed pretty deep in conversation, is everything all right?" Mom asked. "Yes, like I said we were just talking." I told her again. "You two have been inseparable." My mom said. "She's only been back a day and a half." I said. "I know, did she tell you why she called you first and no one else?" My mom asked. "She said, 'she's tired of running and Elena needed a place to call home." I replied. "Did she tell you what she plans to do next?" My mom asked and I knew she was trying to get information for Annie's parents in case, Annie decided to leave again. "She told me, she dosen't know how long she plans to stay. If she leaves I'm going with her." I said. "What?" My mom asked. "If Annie decides to leave again, I have decided I'm going with her." I repeated. "Do you know where she is planning to go if she leaves?" My mom asked.

I just shook my head no and looked over to Annie, her parents and Elena.


	6. Chapter 6

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

"So what's going on with you and Annie?" My mom asked as Fi, Clu and Carey came walking up. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Why have you two been inseparable?" Mom asked. "I just happened to be the first person she called. I...I..." I began. "There's more to her coming home isn't there?" Carey asked. "Why are you asking me all these questions?" I asked. "We're just trying to figure out why, Annie would call you first and... not her parents." Clu told me. "Why don't you ask, Annie?" I suggested and walked away, a few minutes later I found myself outside.

**THIRD PARTY P.O.V.**

**BACK INSIDE...**

"What was that about?" Molly asked worried about her son. "I don't know, he's been acting strange since Annie got back." Carey replied. "He's in love with, Annie." Fi told them and they all turned to look at her. "What?" Molly asked. "He is in love with, Annie and has been for years." Fi replied. "How did you find that out?" Molly asked. "Annie told me a few months before she left. She told me she loved Jack and I saw they way he looked at her, before she left. The same way he looks at her now." Fi said surprising everyone with how much she knew. "F...Fi, how do you know so much about what is happening?" Molly asked. "I talked to Jack a couple of days, before Annie came back. I got it out of him that he still loves her. Every since Annie left we've had to drag him out of his apartment and now he is always with her." Fi said. "Except for right now. I..." Molly began as Ned and Irene walked over. "Hey, what's going on? Where did Jack go?" Irene asked. "Outside, I'm going to see if..." Molly began. "Just give him a little time to himself." Irene advised.

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the porch steps, when I heard the door open.

"Jack?" It was Annie. "What?" I asked. "Are you all right?" Annie inquired. "Depends...are you going to keep kicking me?" I asked. "Kicking you? Jack, what are you talking about?" Annie asked. "I tell you that I love and you say that you love me to, but then you turn around and say we can't be together. Can I ask you a question and get a straight answer?" I asked. "Sure." Annie replied sitting down. "Do you love me or not? I'm tired of you saying you love me and then the next minute saying, you don't want to be with me. Because of some psyco wants to hunt you down and kill you. I'll protect you..." I started to say, but Annie cut me off. "I do love you, Jack. I'm just..." Annie began. "I know you don't want me to get hurt and I can't promise you that I won't. If you don't want us to be together, I have to find someone else." I said as I glanced at her. "Jack, I want to be with you, but if you want to move on...I can't stop you." Annie told me, tears in her eyes. "Is that what you want me to do, move on?" I asked. "No, but if we get involved right now. He will kill you." Annie told me and I could see the pain in her eyes. "He won't kill me...I'm moving on." I told Annie and started to get up. "Jack, wait." Annie said grabbing my hand and I looked at her. "Annie, I can't keep waiting you to decide if you want to be with me or not. One day you say you love me and the next day you're trying to protect from your rapist. I can't do this anymore." I told and started to walk away from the house and Annie. "Jack, this time I won't change my mind."Annie said catching up with me. "Change your mind how?" I asked not looking at her. "I love you and I want to be with you. Can you give me a chance to prove to you what I just said?" Annie asked and finally looked at her. 

I stopped and looked at her, she looked sincere...I didn't know what to think.

"All right, but this is the last chance." I told her.

I looked at her and she looked at me, then in the next moment we kissed. After a minute I pulled and she smiled.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you." Annie told me. "I do, because I've waited just as long." I told her and a surprised look came across her face. "What?" Annie asked. "Come on, let's get back inside or everyone is going to come looking for us." I said taking her hand and leading her back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

Annie and I decided to keep our relationship a secret, because we still have some things to work out.

"Hey, where did you two run off to?" My mom asked. "A walk, I needed fresh air and I found Jack out here." Annie replied. "What's going on? Something's different." My mom observed. "Nothing." Annie and I replied at the same time.

Just by the look on my mom's face I could tell she knew something was going on.

Annie and I joined everyone on the porch, where we sat talking and laughing. Since it was a warm summer night, Ned fired up the grill. We had hamburgers, hotdogs and lots of other food.

We sat talked and it wasn't until everyone was falling asleep did we say goodnight. I took Annie and Elena back to my apartment. Now I lay awake, wondering...

What is Annie planing? Is she really going to stay or is she going to leave?

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

As the sun began to rise Jack fell asleep, only to be awaken to Elena crying and Annie getting up. Jack groaned as he got up after a night of no sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

"Morning, Jack." Annie said as I turned to face her and Elena in her arms. "Morning." I mumbled as I stretched. "Did you sleep last night?" Annie asked. "No, I couldn't." I told her. "Why?" Annie asked. "Just worried, I guess." I replied. "About what?" Annie inquired. "The fact that you might leave again." I confessed. "Jack..." Annie began. "I can't help, but think you're going to leave again. You never have said you changed your mind about going after him." I said wanting a straight answer. "Jack...I want to go after this guy, but you have made it clear that if I do...I'll lose you." Annie told me. "So you've changed you mind about going after him?" I asked. "I don't know, I'm still thinking." Annie told me. "You need to think of Elena and what will happen if you go after this guy." I told her. "You don't need to tell me that I need to think of what is best for my daughter. I've been thinking of what's best for her since the day she was born." Annie told me starting to get a little mad. "Annie, have you been thinking of going after this guy since the day Elena was born?" I asked. "Yes, but..." Annie replied. "So you know who it is that raped you? What are you going to do? Drop her off with your parents and go after a guy that...raped you and threaten to kill you?" I asked. "I don't know..." Annie admitted. "Then why did you call me? Why not just drop her off with your parents and go?" I asked. "Because I had to know..." Annie told me. "Know what?" I asked. "If you were in love with me." Annie said quietly. "Why? Would that have changed your mind?" I asked. "I thought it would." Annie told me. "But it hasn't and you're still thinking of going after him?" I asked knowing the answer. "I don't know." Annie answered. "Annie, you told me he threaten to kill you. If you go after him, he may kill you and leave Elena without a mother. Do you know this guy that raped you?" I asked. "I would know him if I saw him. He is going to come after me and if he dose, I'm not going to run." Annie told me. "Annie, you need to go to the police." I said pleading with her. "I can't." Annie said and I once again see the pain in her eyes. "Why? Because he's coming after you anyway?" I asked. "Jack, it's been a year. I have a three and a half month old daughter, whom I decided to keep at birth. What if no one believes me?" Annie asked as we sat down on the couch. "I believe you, all you have to do is tell the police the truth. I don't want to lose you, because you didn't go to the police and he killed you." I told her.

Annie sighed and then looked at me.

"All right...all right. Let me get dressed and get Elena ready and we'll go." Annie finally agreed and got up to go get ready. "Thank you." I said getting up and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

An hour later, we were ready and headed out the door. We made out way down to the police station.

"...he held me down and held a knife to my throat and...and...then he pulled down my pants...(starts to cry)...he was inside me and if I told anyone...he would hunt me down and k...kill me. I went on the run when I found out I was pregnant...I didn't want him to hurt her." Said as she finished telling the story to the detective. "Why has it taken you a year to come forward with this information?" The dective asked. "I was scared and I didn't know what to do." Annie answered. "Do you know the person that raped you?" The dective asked. "I would know him if I saw him, but before that night I had never seen him before." Annie replied. "All right, do you remember what he looked like?" The dective asked and I saw fear cross Annie's face before she answered. "I don't know, but I can try." Was all she said and I put my arm around her.

A few minutes laterwe sat down with a sketch artist and Annie gave a description of her rapist. I could feel my blood began to boil as the sketch artist, began to sketch the guy. A few minutes later the sketch artist was done and we looked at the face. I couldn't believe it. He looked like someone I had seen somewhere before, but couldn't remember where.

It seemed to take forever, but we finally left the police station. . I took Annie to lunce and she must have seen the look on my face.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked. "The face the sketch artist drew, I think I've seen him somewhere before." I replied. "Where?" Annie asked as she sat up a little. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I've seen him before. Are you feeling any better?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Annie asked. "Since you told your story and we have what we can to help the police catch this guy. I was just wondering if any of this made you feel better." I told her. "No, I feel like I'm being watched and I don't think the police believed me." Annie said. "It dosen't matter, once the guy is caught everyone will believe and know you're telling the truth." I told her. "There won't be anything to know that I'm t..." Annie began. "Elena is all you need. Just a D.N.A. test and they will know." I assured her. "I do not want Elena used as a game piece. How do you know so much about what the cops are going to do?" Annie asked. "I've seen a few cop shows since you left." I told her. "What made you get into cop shows?" Annie asked. "Once after you had disappeared...I caught a show that showed how the cops and courts solve a case." I said. "What dose that have to do with them using, Elena?" Annie inquired. "Since the eveidence of the crime is gone. They can match Elena's D.N.A. to the guy who raped you. If it comes back positive, then he will go to prison." I told her. "If?" Annie asked. "It will match and the guy that raped you will go to prison." I assured her.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Carey asked as he and Fi walked up. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Carey and I were running a few errands. What are you up to?" Fi asked echoing Carey's question. "The same thing, just running an errand." I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

"May we join you?" Fi asked. "Sure." Annie said moving to sit beside me and setting Elena's carseat on the floor. "What errand did you have to run?" Carey asked.

I looked over to Annie to see if she wanted to tell. Annie looked at me, let out a sigh and...

"We went to see the police to tell them that I was raped a year ago." Annie said looking down at Elena. "Raped?" Carey and Fi repeated. "Could we go somewhere where we c..can talk, so no one will hear about this?" Annie asked. "Let's go back to my apartment." I suggested.

It didn't take long to get to my apartment and after we entered my apartment, Annie began to tell her story...

"...dark, I reached for the door to unlock it. Then he put a knife to my throat, spun me around and pushed me to the ground(begins to sob)...befor I...I could get up...he pulled my pants d...down holding the knife to my throat and he raped me...I wanted to scream...I couldn't move...it seemed to g...go...on for...forever...the...then...h...he to...ld me...if I ever to...old..any...anyone...he wou...ld hunt m...me...down and k...kill me...a few we...eks later I...I fou...nd out I was pre...gnant." Annie said her head against my shoulder, she began to sob harder and her body began to shake.

Carey and Fi sat there in a shocked silence.

"That's why you left?" Fi asked and Annie nodded.

After a few minutes Annie stop sobbing and settled down.

"I...I left so he wouldn't kill me, but when Elena was born...something changed and I knew I had to come home. Even if only for a while..." Annie told Carey and Fi. "What do you mean 'if only for a while?'" Fi asked. "He's coming after me and he's to try and kill me." Annie told them and looked at me. "You're not leaving again?" I asked. "No, I'm home for good. If I live or die this is where I want to be, so if anything happens to me...Elena will have a home among my family and friends." Annie said looking at me.

I couldn't believe it! Annie had come home to stay!

"We will make sure he dosen't kill you." I said putting an arm around her shoulders. "How do you know?" Annie asked. "Because of us, your parents, my mom, Clu, Ned and Irene. This rapist will have to go through all of us and the police, before he can get to you." I assured her.


	11. Chapter 11

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

"I hope someone gets him, before he can get to me or Elena." Annie told us. "Elena is..." Fi began. "I thought I would hate Elena, as much as I hated that monster. But one look at Elena and I realized she looks nothing like him." Annie said cutting off whatever Fi was going to say. "Elena's father is..." Fi began. "No, he is not and never will be her father. He is a monster who raped me." Annie said defensively. "Calm down." I told Annie. "She said..." Annie began. "I know, but there is no reason to get defensive." I told her. "Sorry, I just want everyone to know that she is my daughter and has nothing to do with that monster." Said Annie and went to change Elena's dippar.

Once Annie left the room Fi and Carey began to question me.

"What she told you today is more then what she told me the first night." I told them, before they could say anything. "Are you still in love with her?" Fi asked. "Wh...why would you say that?" I asked. "The way you looked at her before she left, since she got back she's been glued to your side." Fi replied. "That dosen't mean anything." I told her as Annie walked back in the room. "What dosen't mean anything?" Annie asked. "They guessed our secret..." I told her. "What secret?" Annie inquired. "That you and I are dating." I said. "How..." Annie began. "Because of the way I looked at you before you left and since you've been glued to my side since you got back." I told her. "That dosen't..." Annie began. "I already told them that." I said. "Then why did you call Jack, before you called anyone else?" Fi asked. "Okay, you're right...but until we catch this guy I don't want anyone to know." Annie said and I looked at her in surprise. "Annie..." I began. "We might as well tell them." Annie said. "All right." I agreed. "But you have to promise to keep it a secret." Annie said as her eyes landed on Fi and Carey. "We promise." Fi and Carey said together.

"What errand were you running earlier, before you met up with us?" I asked. "Looking at engagement rings." Fi replied. "Look at wh..what?" I stuttered. "Engagement rings...Carey asked me to marry him." Fi repeated. "That's great." Annie said and gave her a one armed hug, because she still had Elena in one arm. "Jack, if Annie and Elena are going to be staying you need to get a playpen or something to put Elena in." Fi told me. "I know, I was getting ready to go out and pick up a crib this afternoon." I said. "Why don't you go now and take Carey?" Fi suggested. "I have a feeling that they are trying to get rid of us." Carey told me. "Come on, let's go get the crib." I said as Carey and I headed out the door.

Just before I closed the door, I heard Fi start to question Annie.

"So what's going on with you and Annie?" Carey asked. "Nothing really, we're just getting to know each other again." I replied. "Are you going to marry her?" Carey asked. "I want to ask her, but it will have to be after her rapist is caught." I told him.

We soon reached the store and as we reached the cribs, my cell phone rang...

"Hello...hello, is anyone there?" I asked, but there was no answer and the caller hung up. "Who was that?" Carey asked. "I don't know, the person wouldn't talk." I replied, as my phone rang again. "Hello...okay, what else do you need me to get?" I asked Annie.

Soon Carey and I walked out of the store with a crib, bouncer baby seat, some baby wipes and dippars. We headed back to my apartment, but when I got there I did not hear voices and the door was open just a little bit.

"Fi? Annie?" I called, there came a moan. "Fi!" Carey said running over to her as I called 911.

The cops soon arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

"Fi, what happened?" I asked. "I tried to stop him! I tried to stop him!" Fi yelled. "It's okay, Fi." Carey said sitting down beside her and as soon as he did, Fi leaned on him.

There was a gash on the back of her head.

"Where's Annie and Elena?" I asked gently. "H...he took them." Fi said as she started to sob. "Who?" I asked. "The guy wh...who ra...raped...he...her...I tried to...st...stop him!" Fi said again. "It's not your fault." I told her firmly.

Then I noticed mom and Annie's parents were trying to get through the door. I walked over told the police officer who they were and he reluctantly let them in. Mom rushed over to Fi and Annie's parents looked around.

"Annie and Elena have been kidnapped." I informed them, Mrs. Thelen's (Annie's mother) eyes filled with tears.

We all walked over to Fi and surrounded her.

"Excuse me, I need a statement." A police women infromed us. "Now?" Carey asked. "It can w..." The police officer started to say. "No, I don't want to wait." Fi spoke up. "Okay, what do you remember?" The police officer asked. "Annie and I were j...just talking...there was a knock at the door...thinking it was Carey and J...Jack I went to check...he shoved the door open...I was pinned between the door and the wall...he pulled Annie up...he took her by the arm and took Elena in her carseat...I tried to get out from b...behind the door...I tried to stop him!" Was all Fi said as she began to sob harder.

It was a couple of hours later, when the last police officer left. Fi's had gone to the hospital to make sure she did not have a concussion and it turned out they couldn't find anything. So they let Fi go.

"What do we do now?" I asked at loss for ideas on how to save Annie and Elena. "We w..." My mom started to say. "We can't wait! He said he would kill her!" I yelled and began to pace back and forth. "We'll find her, Jack." Fi told me. "How do you know?" I asked, desperate to know. "Because we are going to form a search party." Fi said. "I can't lose her again." I said and everyone, but Fi and Carey looked at me in surprise. "Annie loves Jack and Jack loves Annie. They just started to go out, that's why she called, Jack first." Fi told everyone. "That's not going to do us any good help us right now. We have to find Annie, be...before he kills her." I hated myself to for saying what everyone was thinking.

'What if he killed her? Would he kill Elena? Please let her come home safe.' These thoughts ran through my head.

"How do we start the search party? She dosen't have long, before he kills her." I said.

Soon we were down at the nearest Fire Department organizing a search party.

"We know nothing about this guy, but he should be considered armed and dangerous. He has Annie and her baby. The baby is three and a half months old. We need to find this guy AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" The captian said standing in the back of a truck.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, until Annie and Elena were home safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

"Okay, according to this...there are some cabins in the woods. I think we should start there." Carey said.

Fi, Carey, Clu and I split the list of cabins.

"We'll find her, alive and well." Fi told me as we got into the car and headed for the woods that held the cabins.

Fi and Carey started on one end, Clu and I on the other. We met in the middle, we started to the door when I heard a baby crying and someone else begging to be let go. I knew it was Annie. I was about to open the door to go in and rescue them, when Fi my arm and shook her head no. She pulled me away with Clu and Carey.

"If we go in there he could kill them." Fi whispered. "So what do we do?" I asked. "We bring the police here. Carey is already going to get them." Fi told me. "I can't wait that long." I said and opened the door.

The minute I opened the door a gun was pointed at me.

"Jack, get out of here!" Annie yelled at me. "Not without you and Elena." I told her. "Take one more step and I kill her." I was warned. "Okay, just put the gun down and we can talk about this." I said. "Shut up! You're not going to take my family away from me!" He shouted. "I am not a part of your family." Annie told him. "You're the mother of my child and once we get married...you will be a part of my family." He told her with a smile. "I will never marry you! You raped me!" Annie yelled at him. "I did not rape you...I love you." He said never looking away from Annie.

As quietly as I could I walked up behind him, when he turned around...we were face to face. He pointed the gun at me and we began to struggle. The next thing I know, is the gun went off and he fell to the floor.

"Wh...why are you tak...ing m...my...family ?" He gasped as I stood over him. "They were never your family." I told him, the next thing I know is the cops came in.

I was put in hand cuffs and Annie was untied.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one. One will be appointed for you. Do you understand you rights?" The police officer asked. "Yes." I replied.

I couldn't believe I was being arrested.


	14. Chapter 14

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

**DOWNTOWN...**

**JACK'S P.O.V.**

I was led into an interragation room.

"Okay, tell me what happened...because right now you're looking at attempted murder." The officer told me. "He kidnapped Annie and Elena...he was going to shoot them and me. I...I..." I began. "What?" The officer asked. "I want a lawyer." Is all I said, knowing that if it turned to murder they would use what I said against me.

An hour later I was still waiting, when a lawyer finally showed up. I noticed the police officer had out his hand cuffs out.

"Jack Phillips, stand up and put your hands behind your back. You're are being charged with the murder of Trent Williams." The officer said. "I'm going to need a few minutes with my client." My new lawyer told the officer.

With a sigh the officer left. First arrested and now being charged with murder, what else could go wrong.

"Jack Phillips, my name is Jason Thomas and I'm going to be representing you. Tell me what happened." Mr. Thomas said.

"I went with Carey..." I began. "And Carey is?" Mr. Thomas asked. "Carey Bell, is my sister's boyfriend. My sister and Annie wanted some girl time, so they suggested that Carey and I go to the store to pick up some things that Annie needed for Elena. When we got back Fi was sitting on the couch. She kept saying, 'I tried to stop him.' Then this morning we set out a search party to find Annie and Elena. Clu, Carey Fi and I split a list of some cabins in half. When we came to the last one, I heard Elena crying and Annie begging to be let go. I thought he was going to hurt her. So I went in...my sister Fi said we should wait for the cops, but I couldn't. He had a gun and he pointed it at me. Annie yelled at me to get out of there, he looked to her and I came up behind him. When he turned around I was there right behind him. We started to struggle over the gun and it went off. Then I was in handcuffs, being brought here." I said and looked at him.

"Okay, we'll see what we can do." told me.


	15. Chapter 15

**DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS**

**AND A YEAR**

**Summary: Days, weeks, months and a year go by**

**and Annie is no where to be found. Jack has never stopped looking for her and dose not know if she is dead or alive.**

"So what happens now?" I asked. "There will be a hearing and you will go in front of a judge. He will ask you if you want to plead guilty or not and you will plead not guilty." told me.

**THE HEARING**

"...you plead?" The judge asked. "Not guilty." I replied. "The people ask for remmand." The prosectcutor said. "My client has ties to the community. He has family and..." began. "He is a flight risk, his mother..." The prosecutor began. "Mr. Phillips, has no history of vilolence." told the judge. "Bail is set at 1,000 dollars, pending a trial. Trial will be set for three weeks from thursday. In the mean time MR. Phillips, you are not to leave the state...next case." The judge said slaming down the gavel.

I sigh with relief and turned to see Annie standing there with Elena and everyone else. Bail was posted and I headed home to my apartment. Soon it was just me, Annie and Elena in my apartment.

"I'm sorry, I dragged you into my mess." Annie said after putthing Elena to bed and sitting down on the couch next to me, head on my shoulder. "He's dead and he's not coming after you or Elena again. Annie, even if you hadn't dragged me in when you came home...I still would have still protected you. Nothing would have stopped me." I told her, taking her hand in mine. "What if you go to jail?" Annie asked and I was thinking the same thing. "I won't go to jail." I told her. "How do you know? I just got you back." Annie said starting to cry. "Hey, it was self defence...I'm not going to prison." I told her as I tilted her chin, until she was looking into my face. "You don't know that for sure, you..." Annie began. "Annie, you have to believe." I told her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She kissed me back and for the first time since she came back...I felt everything wouuld be all right.


	16. Chapter 16

**THREE AND A HALF WEEKS LATER...**  
><strong>THE MIDDLE OF THE TRIAL...<strong>

"The prosecution calls Annie Thelen to the stand." The prosecutor said standing up.

Annie walked up to the stand and swore to tell the truth, she looked at me as she sat down.

"Will you state your name for the record please?" The prosecuter asked. "Annie Thelen." Annie replied. "What is your relationship witht the defendant?" The prosecutor asked. "He is my boyfriend." Annie replied. "How long has he been your boyfriend?" The prosecutor asked. "Objection, what dose the relationship between my client and have to do with anything?" asked. "I'm about to prove that." The prosecutor said. "I'll allow it. Please answer the question." The judge said. "A little over two months." Annie replied. "Almost two months...so since you've been back in town? Is the father of your child?" The prosecutor asked. "Yes, Jack has been my boyfriend from about the time I returned to town and no he is not the father of my child." Annie replied. "Where were you before you returned?" The prosecutor asked. "I...I moved around." Annie admitted. "Why? Were you ashamed of having a child with no father?" The Prosecutor asked. "No, I was scared." Annie replied. "Of what?" The prosecutor asked. "That Trent Williams would hunt me down and kill me." Annie told the court. "Why would he do that?" The prosecutor asked. "Because he raped me and said if I told anyone, 'he would hunt me down and kill me.'" Annie replied. "Isn't this rape you made up so there would be no shame for you or your daughter?" The prosecutor asked. "No." Annie replied. "Isn't it convenient that you're naming Trent Williams as the father of you're child? Did you ask to kill him?" The prosecutor asked. "No, it was an accident." Said Annie. "So you're saying it was an 'accident' that shot and killed the man you say raped you?" The prosecutor asked. "Trent Williams did rape me and it was an accident he was shot." Annie said her voice growing a little louder. "Nothing further." The prosecution said sitting down.

", what happened the day Trent Williams was shot and killed?" asked. ", had kidnapped my daughter and I, he was going to kill us. Jack, showed up and I told him to leave. I was afraid Jack would get shot, but Jack refused to leave. threaten to shoot, Jack...they fought over the gun and was shot...he died later during surgery." Annie said finishing her story. " kidnapped you and your daughter? You and , did not plan this?" asked. "No, we did not plan any of it." Annie replied. "So you're telling us it was, in fact an accident?" asked. "Objection!" The prosecution yelled. "Withdrawn." said taking his place at the table beside me.

**AFTER A FEW MORE WITNESS' AND TESTIMONIES...**

"Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked. "We have." Said the foreman of the jury. "How do you find?" The judge asked. "Not guilty." Said the foreman of the jury and a happy cheer went up. "So say you all as one?" The judge asked.

Every head in the jury nodded yes. I sat there unable to believe it, I was free to go. I slowly got up and walked through the gate.

Annie threw one arm around me, the other holding a now five and a half month old, Elena. I threw both my arms around her and she began to sob into my shoulder. My mom and Fi were also crying.

"Let's get out of here." I said as Annie pulled away from my shoulder and we walked out of the courthouse.

Soon we were all back at my mom's house celebrating. Fi and Carey planning their wedding, Elena asleep in her playpen. Annie and I were sitting on the porch swing.

"An...Annie?" I asked. "What? Is something wrong?" Annie asked. "I was...willyoumarryme?" I asked as the last words came out in a jumble. "What?" Annie asked looking confused. "Will you marry me?" I asked again and she looked at me. "Did you just ask me to marry you?" Annie asked. "Yes, I want to marry you and be Elena's father." I said and she just looked at me. Then...

She kissed me, pulling away after a minute and when we looked around everyone was staring at us.

"Yes." Was all Annie said, as everyone looked at us confused. "Okay, what is going on?" My mom asked and I knew that she knew. "Annie and I are getting married." I replied. "Well it's about time." Fi said and we all looked at her. "What do you mean by that?" Annie asked. "I've seen this coming since you came back to town." Fi told her. "No double wedding." I said. "Why not?" Fi asked as she and Annie laughed. "I agree." Carey said. "What would be so bad about a double wedding?" Annie asked. "Nothing, I just don't want to share an anniversary with someone in my family." I said. "All right." Fi and Annie agreed.

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

"...you Jack Phillips take Annie Thelen to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? Until death do you part?" I was asked. "I do." I said looking into Annie's eyes. "Do you Annie Thelen take Jack Phillips to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? Until death do you part?" The preacher asked Annie. "I do." Annie said looking at me, tears in her eyes. "I now prounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride. I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Jack Phillips." The preacher said and everyone cheered.

After about a minute Annie and I broke apart. Fi handed Elena (who was now almost two) to Annie.

"Jack?" Annie asked. "Huh, what?" I asked, coming out of my thoughts. "Where were you? You seemed to be a million miles away." Annie said taking my hand. "Just thinking about all we've been throuugh. I can't believe we finally made it here." I said giving her hand a gentle squeeze and another kiss on the lips.

**THE RECEPTION...**

"...is time for the first dance of the newlyweds." Came an announcement. "Ready?" I asked as Annie handed Elena to her mother and I took her hand.

The music began...

_I see the questions in your eyes_  
><em>I know what's weighing on your mind<em>  
><em>But you can be sure I know my part<em>  
><em>I'll stand beside you through the years<em>  
><em>You'll only cry those happy tears<em>  
><em>And though I'll make misteaks, I'll never break your heart<em>

_CHORUS:_

_I swear, by the moon and the stars of the sky_  
><em>I'll be there<em>  
><em>I swear, like the shadows by your side<em>  
><em>I'll be there<em>  
><em>For better or worse, 'til death do us part<em>  
><em>I'll love you with every beat of my heart<em>  
><em>I swear<em>

_I'll give you everything I can_  
><em>I'll build your dreams with these two hands<em>  
><em>And we'll hang some memories on the wall<em>  
><em>And when there's sliver in your hair<em>  
><em>You won't have to ask if I still care<em>  
><em>'Cause as time turns the page my love won't age at all<em>

_CHORUS:_

_I swear, by the moon and the stars of the sky_  
><em>I'll be there<em>  
><em>I swear, like the shadows by your side<em>  
><em>I'll be there<em>  
><em>For better or worse, 'til death do us part<em>  
><em>I'll love you with every beat of my heart<em>  
><em>I swear<em>

I finished singing along with the song and Annie's father came to ask for the next dance. I went over to where my mom and were talking.

"Hi, honey..." My mom said as I walked up. "Hey..." I said as Fi walked over and handed Elena to me. "Wh..." I started to ask. "Just thought I would bring you your daughter." Fi said. "Hey, Elena...how about a dance?" I asked as I took her in my arms and headed to the dance floor.

The song ended Annie came up and the three of us headed to the table for dinner. As we sat down, Clu stood up...

"I would like to make a toast to Jack and Annie. I recently found out about their attraction to each other as teenagers and was surprised as I'm sure many of you were when you found out. Since Annie's return they had what started as a hard time, but now I wish them a long and happy life together." Clu said, sitting down and everyone began to clap.

Soon the reception ended and it was time for Annie and I to go on our honeymoon, but...

"...sing to her to get her to go to bed and..." Annie said having a hard time leaving Elena with her parents. "Honey, we'll take good care of her. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen." Annie's mother told her. "Bye, mom. Bye, Fi." I said giving my mom a hug. "See you soon." Fi said from beside mom.

I finally pried Annie away from her parents and a crying Elena. We got into the car and Annie watched out the back window as we pulled away. When I looked over to Annie, she was crying.

"I've never been away from her since she was b...born." Annie told me. "It's going to be all right. She is with your parents and we'll be back soon." I said taking her hand in mine "I know." Annie said giving my hand a squeeze and turned to face front.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**

"...can't wait to see her and hold her." Annie said as we pulled into the driveway.

As soon as the car stopped, Annie got out and ran to the door. Where Annie's parents stood with Elena in front of them. Seeing Annie Elena ran into her arms. Annie scooped her up and spun her around.

"I've missed you." Annie said and hugged her close. "Mama." Was all Elena said and Annie smiled.

As I walked up to stand beside Annie and Elena. Everyone began to spill onto the porch...

My grandparents, my mom, Fi, Carey, Ned, Irene and Clu. Then we all headed to the backyard. Fi and Carey had got married a couple of months ago.

Fi whispered something to Annie and they squealed. When I looked at Annie she smiled and gave Elena another hug. The party began and the grill was fired up. Finally after a while Annie came over to me with a sleeping, Elena.

"What was the squealing about earlier?" I asked. "Fi's pregnant." Annie told me. "Fi's what?" I asked, unsure if I had heard right. "Pregnant...going to have a baby." Annie told me. "Wow I'm...I'm going to be an uncle." I said in aw. "Yes and I'm going to be an aunt." Annie said. "Annie..." I began. "Jack...there's something I have to tell you." Annie said and seemed nervous. "What is it?" I asked. "There were complications when Elena was born and I can't have anymore children." Annie said looking away. "What? Wh...why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked. "Because I was afraid you wouldn't want look at me the same way or want to marry me." Annie told me. "Annie, I love you no matter what, but I wish you would have trusted me enough to tell me sooner." I said. "I know and I'm sorry. Dose this change anything?" Annie asked. "Not how I feel about you, it just hurts you felt that you couldn't trust me." I said. "I know, can you forgive me?" Annie asked, taking my hand in hers. "Not right now, but maybe in time." I said taking my hand out of her and looked up to see tears in her eyes.

I reached over and wiped them away. For a while we just sat there in silence, then after eating we headed home. When we got home we put Elena in her bed and then together we headed to our room.

**THE END**


End file.
